Fighting for the Girl
by total-whovian
Summary: This is a fic for Stefanie and it is based on her prompt about Andy defending Sharon from Jack. Instead of there being a physical altercation, I decided to have Andy tell Jack everything I think he needs to hear. I hope you like it :)


**Fighting for the Girl**

 **Author's Note:** This is a fic for Stefanie and is based on her prompt of Andy confronting Jack and defending Sharon. Enjoy J

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything MC related.

Andy stood in line as he waited to order Sharon's tea. She had been in a meeting with Taylor when the rest of the team had gotten some, and although Tao had gotten one for her it was now barely even warm. He knew that every time she had a meeting with Taylor that lasted longer than an hour she started to get a headache and tea was a quickly remedy for her. He only had about 4 people in front of him when he heard a familiar and fairly annoying voice behind him.

"Ah, Andy!" Jack called out to him, "I see you lost the ol' ball and chain."

Rolling his eyes, Andy tried hard to ignore him as the cashier took his order. Once he was done he stood off to the side and hoped that Jack had left already, but he was not so lucky. Jack walked straight up to him with a smirk on his face that meant trouble.

"You decided to ignore me now, I see. That is not very polite, Flynn," Jack sneered.

"It's also not polite to scream at somebody from across a café," Andy responded, trying to look around Jack to see if his order was ready.

"Wow, the Ice Queen has already started to rub off on you, I see," he chuckled.

"Actually," Andy looked directly at him, "The jackass in front of me is what is rubbing off on me."

"You expect me to believe that you have been in a relationship with my wife for a while and you have not experienced her cold side?" Jack scoffed.

"EX-wife," Andy growled, "and there is not a cold side to Sharon Raydor unless you piss her off, which you have done on numerous occasions."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he starred down Andy. Andy was about ready to forget about the tea and leave, but Jack's sudden chuckling stopped him.

"What, Jack?" Andy asked.

"You haven't slept with her yet, have you?" Jack laughed, "And that means that you definitely haven't moved in together, so you have no clue how awful she truly is. You see her when she is at work and when she is making an effort to look nice for you. But as soon as you have to wake up to her every morning, you will be begging those usual dates of yours to take you back."

"Okay, Jack," Andy took a deep breath as he thought about what he would say next, "You can insult me and my past all you want. I will take it with a grain of salt and let you continue until you are blue in the face, but if you say another bad thing about Sharon I will not tolerate it. You and I both know that she is a kind and loving person and the only reason you saw her bad side was because of your screw ups.

"She really loved you Jack. When we were all still beat cops there was not a single day that she did not talk about her brilliant law school husband. When the LAPD had galas and you actually took her to them, she only had eyes for you.

"When she had Emily I thought she would never shut up about how great of a dad you were. But then I started seeing you more and more and she stopped talking about you. She never said anything bad about you! Hell, I don't think she was capable of saying anything bad about you back then.

"Ricky was born soon after that and there was not a day that I didn't see you in a bar with another woman. Do you know how many times she had to endure people telling her that they saw her husband flirting with some 20 year old? She never once said anything bad about you.

"She kept her mouth shut and let her name filter through the endless gossip within the department. Part of the reason she got the nicknames like 'Ice Queen' and 'Wicked Witch' is because she would have to ignore all of the teasing and everyone in the department thought that she must be a horrible wife because her husband was openly cheating on her and an alcoholic.

You are the reason that she has endure all of the jeering and heart ache, so yes, she is a bit bitter when you come back and treat her like crap, but she puts up with much more than any normal person would be able to. So yes, she may not like you, but she has every reason to, don't you think?"

Just as he finished, the barista called out his order and he decided it was time to go. Grabbing Sharon's tea and his coffee, Andy left to get back to Sharon and forget about all of this happening. Now he had a headache too, and he still had the rest of the day to make it through. He didn't notice that Jack had seemed to lose all of the fight within him. Jack had lost his wife to a better man, and o that same man had just told him everything that he needed to hear at this point. Jack screwed up, and now he knew it.

Hopefully he would get the chance to properly apologize to Sharon and their kids, but he knew from now on he had to adopt a different attitude when dealing with his ex-wife. Who would have thought that the words of wisdom would come from none other than Andrew Flynn.

THE END J


End file.
